Like Romeo and Juliet
by Moltie
Summary: Percy and Jason have just started what could very well be a relationship better than anything. Though they are happy, not everyone else is. And Percy is more than puzzled when Zeus comes to see him, about a serious issue...
1. Chapter 1

Percy Jackson felt his head spinning, like it usually did a night after way too much alcohol. And dancing. And more alcohol. He groaned, feeling his head pulsating, like it was a giant balloon, twice the size his head usually was. Never again. Partying, fun. Being hung-over. Not that much fun.

One look in the bathroom mirror proved that his feeling was correct, because not only did he feel like hell, he looked like hell too. Percy knew he wasn't one to brag about looks in the first place, but right now he looked worse than ever. Like he'd slept in a dumpster all night. Just when he thought he couldn't feel any worse someone slammed the door to his apartment, and the headache that followed made Percy sick to his stomach. It could get worse.

"What's up, boyfriend."

Jason, who didn't look like hell but quite the opposite, like some kind of beautiful angel, leaned his head in through the bathroom door and gave Percy a look. Percy muttered at him. Just typical, that Jason, even though he'd been out as long as Percy had been, and maybe even had had a few more drinks, looked like it hadn't affected him at all, whilst Percy had to struggle with just staying on his feet.

"Boyfriend? A bit too early for that, don't you think?" Percy growled, but Jason just smirked and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"What, we've been out on five dates now, haven't we?"

"Four." Percy corrected him quickly, swallowing an aspirin and some water. "You can't really count the first one, I don't think demons and missions are supposed to be the reason of us going out."

"Okay, four dates then." Jason shrugged. "Not that much of a difference, is it? What, you don't think I'm boyfriend material?"

He pouted, and Percy sighed. Jason was just too damn cute. He just wanted to kiss him right there, if he didn't think his lips probably tasted of vomit and would scare him away. _Jason Grace._ He really did had some sort of grace, in him, Percy couldn't help but think when he silently watched Jason helping himself to a sandwich in the kitchen. Like heaven.

"You didn't answer my question." Jason murmured, mouth filled with bread. "I'm not good enough for you?"

Percy grinned.

"Of course not, you sky twat. How could you be?"

Jason swallowed the sandwich and his blue eyes looked big and hurt, but Percy knew it was just an act.

"You're using me then?" Jason grinned, not able to keep the act going. Percy moved closer to him, sneaking his arms around Jason's waist. To hell with vomit-mouth, he wanted to kiss the guy.

"Finally" Jason, rolling his eyes, said as their lips almost met. "I thought you were going to have me wait forever to get my morning kiss."

Kissing Jason was electrifying; Percy couldn't find any other words to describe it. And it seemed fitting, considering Jason being son of the god of lightning, and everything. If the guy was anything, it was electric.

"So, what are we doing today?" Jason said, letting go of Percy's lips, but not of his hands. "Something fun? I could go for a whole day with lunch, movies and dinner, if it's your treat, anyway."

"You're broke, again?" Percy grinned, and Jason did as well.

"I could be. Or I just need a day to feel really spoiled. By my favourite guy, you know."

Percy smiled and let go of Jason's hand. Just as he let go, he felt a shock of static electricity going through his hand, which wasn't bad when it came to normal people, but with Jason being son of Jupiter and all, the electricity could hurt. Not a bad hurt though, Percy thought, like when Thalia, Jason's sister, touched him. With Jason it was a good hurt.

"Sorry." Jason blushed, looking down. "Didn't mean to, you know."

"It's okay." Percy kissed him on the nose. "You're like my… Pikachu."

Jason got a look on his face, that was both puzzled and maybe offended-

"I'm yellow and red cheeked? No way! Also, do you see a tail on me? Not really."

"You know I'm only joking." Percy grinned, proving he really wasn't.

"You are hopeless." Jason grinned, moving past him, to the door. "Pick me up by lunch time, then?"

"I don't remember agreeing to a day out"

"Oh come on, we need to get that fifth date, and also…" Jason looked at him from the door way. "Maybe I'll let you get to second base."

As soon as he had appeared, Jason was gone again, Percy could hear him moving down the stairs. Percy himself felt butterflies in his stomach. Damn it had been a long time since someone made him feel like this. Maybe Jason was right, maybe this whole thing with him could very well turn out to be boyfriend material. Percy had just stretched his arm out to get his shirt from the chair next to him, when he felt the presence of someone else in the apartment.

"Who's there?" he called out loud, cursing himself for leaving riptide by his bedside table. When people entered his apartment without permission, it very often wasn't good news.

"Oh, forget about riptide, young man."

Percy couldn't believe his eyes when a man with beard and a pinstriped suit came out of nowhere in front of him.

"Zeus." Percy spitted out, and then remembered who he was talking to. Being rude in front of gods – not a good idea. Zeus smiled at him. Politely, but cold.

"Mr. Jackson. I thought I might find you here. I take it as that was my son that just left?"

"Uhm yeah." Percy said, not bothering to ask about how he could know that. Zeus was one of those people that actually knew everything, so lying to him would be pointless as well. Zeus took a few steps and looked around.

"Good, it's just you and me then. Should we have a chat then?"

"A chat?" Percy asked, puzzled. Gods asking for chat out of the blue, not really something that happened a lot. Zeus looked irritated.

"Yes, a chat. How is your hearing nowadays anyway?"

"I'm just… confused that's all."

"Oh, but please, mr Jackson. Considering what you and my son are… doing, don't you think I have something to say about it?"

"I… no, I didn't really think you'd care, actually."

Zeus shook his head.

"Well then you're wrong, as you so often are, young demi-god. Have a seat. I think this chat will be very interesting and last for a while, and I don't ever have my meetings on foot."

He pulled out a chair for Percy who was even more puzzled now. _The God of the sky, helping me to get seated?_

"Sit, mr. Jackson." Zeus repeated and looked him in the eyes. "I haven't got all day, you know."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2.

Percy remained on his feet. It was just something about being asked to sit down, by the King of the Gods, that made him feel uneasy. Zeus looked annoyed.

"I said, sit down, mr Jackson."

And without knowing why, Percy found himself on the chair, like Zeus had used some invisible magic on him. Zeus looked pleased.

"There, there. No time to ignore manners, right? Now, we had something important to discuss now, didn't we?"

"I doubt it." Percy said, calm voice, but he felt rage flooding inside of him. "Why have you come here?"

Zeus looked at him with a look that clearly said _Oh like you don't know_, and ignored his question. Percy wanted to get up from the chair, but some force held him down and it annoyed him even more. Zeus reached down to a briefcase Percy hadn't even seen appearing, and took out a black notebook from it.

"Calender? Really?" Percy asked, with a smirk, hoping that if he was rude enough Zeus would get angry and get out of his apartment. Zeus ignored him though, just peacefully flipping through the pages of the book with a calm look on his face.

"I see you've been… dating, my son, for quite the time now." He said after a while of page flicking. Percy should've known it would come to this.

"Not really." He said, struggling to get off the chair, but with no luck. "Just… hanging out, that's all."

"I see. I've heard about it. Friends with benefits, is that it? Because that, I know about."

"Seriously, you're here to talk to me about flowers and bees and what not?" Percy asked, and for a moment stopped trying to get up from the chair, just staring at the God on the other side of the table. "Because I think I can live without that lecture, thank you very much." And he really could – listening to Zeus talk about something like friends with benefits were just as awkward as having the first serious talk about sex with your parent. Even though Percy knew very well Zeus probably was the master of love connections, he didn't want to share, or have him share it with him. Zeus just shook his head.

"Jason is a good kid, you know. Great in battle. A serious young man. Never lets passion get ahead of him. That's why he fit in right away at camp Jupiter." Zeus gave Percy a dark look, and Percy could guess what was going to happen next in this conversation, even before Zeus opened his mouth.

"What, you think I've ruined him?" Percy said with gritted teeth. "Just so you know, I wasn't the first that got Jason into…"

"What my son does in the bedroom is not really my problem, mr. Jackson."

"Nope? Then why are you here, then?"

"It's what he does with you, that's the problem." Zeus glared at him. "I don't mind Jason having a… fling, or a couple, but this thing…" He almost spitted out the last part. "He's completely off his guard. Going around with that grin on his face, light steps…"

"Oh no, your son is happy. Please, you have to stop it." Percy said, surprised at himself and how sarcastic he dared to be.

"Don't be rude, mr. Jackson." Zeus said, with rising anger in his voice and apparently he lost control over the chair because Percy, who'd been trying to get off it for the last couple of minutes suddenly, fell into the floor. Zeus rose above him, looking more evil than ever.

"War is not over, mr. Jackson." Zeus said, his eyes shooting lightning. "You will be sorry if Jason is not fit for battle. I will not forgive you, if you are the reason my son is off guard. Remember my words."

Percy closed his eyes, because he could feel the god exploding into his true form, which was lethal for ungodly eyes.

"Remember my words."

Percy stayed on the floor, eyes closed, until he was sure that Zeus had gone. Then he started panting, like he'd held his breath for a long time and finally could breathe again. _Fuck this_, he thought to himself. Hung over, confused, maybe-in-love-ish and on top of everything a visit from Zeus. This wasn't a very good day. He got up on his feet. He wasn't going to crawl on the ground for Zeus more than he needed to.

He decided to take a shower and when he got out of it, towel wrapped around his waist, his head was filled with questions on why Zeus had visited him. War? Sure, he was well aware of the fact that even though they'd fought in many wars, and won, it wouldn't necessarily mean it was the end of it, but Zeus, this worried? And why would Percy be one to blame, just because Jason and him had a fling? Percy wasn't even sure what the thing between he and Jason would turn out to be. Then he heard a door slamming.

"No way." Jason showed up, looking disappointed. "You blow me off and then you take a shower without inviting me? What is this Jackson, no love, no water, nothing?" Teasingly he started to try to remove the towel from Percy's waist, but Percy was quick and jumped out of reach from him. Jason looked even more disappointed.

"You don't wanna play either? Oh fine, just fine." He tried to look more disappointed, but it was ruined by the big grin on his face.

"I had a visit from your father." The grin on Jason's face vanished immediately.

"Jupiter slash Zeus?" he asked, and Percy couldn't help but smile. The way of Jason talking about the gods like that, roman and greek, it was just something funny about it. But then he remembered that this wasn't funny, and his smile disappeared just as quickly as Jason's grin.

"Yeah. I don't know what it was about. War and stuff, battle and… him not being the biggest fan of us."

"Really?" Jason looked puzzled. "Well, I know he doesn't like you but I've never seen him be…"

"It's because of us being together." Percy sighed and wished he and Jason would be doing other stuff in his bathroom, not discussing his father. "I don't know why. But he seems to think I ruin you."

Jason laughed. Percy wish he could.

"Oh come on, Jackson." Jason said, when he saw that Percy wasn't anywhere near joining in on the laughter. "He can't be serious, can he?"

"I don't know." Percy said, feeling uneasy. "Zeus isn't usually one to make jokes like this. I don't know what it is, but I don't like it. I think we should speak to Chiron."

Jason didn't seem to be a big fan of that idea, like he didn't want Chiron to know about them, but if he had any remarks about Percy's idea, he didn't say anything.

"Fine, we will." He said, running his fingers through his hair, looking closely at Percy. "But do you think we have to do it right now?"

"What else did you have in mind?" Percy asked, and when he saw Jason's look, the boy slowly watching every inch of his body, he didn't feel like asking more questions. The thing with Zeus could wait, at least one more hour.

_They're not going to stop doing what they want. You have failed._

_They will. Just give me time._


	3. Chapter 3

_It's here, chapter 3! Thank you for being patient with me, and I hope you'll take the time to read and review. _

_It's starting to get interesting..._

Chapter 3.

"And we just couldn't stay in bed."

"No, I told you." Percy felt a bit irritated. "We have to go see Chiron, he's the only one that would know if Zeus had gone mental. I'd talk to Annabeth about it first, but, you know… She'd probably punch me in the face."

Jason giggled a bit and his eyes were sparkling.

"You kinda were a jackass to her, you know."

"I know, do you have to say it every time we have a conversation that involves her?"

"It's funny." Jason teased as he put on another sweater on top of his tank top. "I just didn't think you'd be the jackass type."

"Shut up or you might be the one getting punched in the face." Percy told him, but Jason just laughed and instead they kissed, a long, slow kiss.

"I bet she's working out some kind of revenge on you. Or maybe on me. Should I be scared?" Jason teased as they left the apartment. Percy couldn't help but to laugh at him.

"Don't worry about Annabeth. Worry about your dad, he's always been a bit… you know, but this?"

Jason didn't seem to be that worried, to be honest, but when Percy gave him a look he rolled his eyes.

"Yes fine, okay, it is a bit weird, I agree. I'm just saying that I'm not sure it was worth leaving the warm bed for. Or to drive all the way to Camp Half-blood. Or to talk to an old centaur."

"I think it is." Percy said, and he did indeed look worried, which worried Jason a bit too. "And when something it weird like this, Chiron is the only one that might make sense out of it. At least I hope he will."

"Zeus came to your house?"

"Yes, for the thousand time." Percy sighed.

"Hm." Chiron said, in a very I-actually-were-an-old-librarian-once-way, and walked past and forth the two young guys in the big house.

"Hm, that's all?" Jason asked and looked from Chiron to Percy and then back to Chiron. "Well, if that's all we came here for I think it's safe to say that we should've stayed…"

"I'm not finished." Chiron said in a calm, silent, but still determined way. "This is indeed strange, I must admit to that. Zeus rarely visits demigods. And he rarely visits people that isn't one in the bunch that are children of his. Why you, Percy?"

Percy suddenly blushed and Jason felt his face becoming red and hot as well. Apparently Chiron didn't know what the two of them had been up to, and Jason wasn't sure they were ready to tell him either.

"Uhm, well, the thing is… you know." Percy stumbled on the words like a 8 year old giving his first presentation in class. "I, or you now, I mean, Jason and…"

"They're doing it."

Jason swirled around to see who it was that suddenly felt the right to butt in on their conversation, but he didn't really had to, because before he even got a glimpse of her face he'd figured out who it was. Annabeth Chase, tall, grey (now angry) eyes, blonde hair in a ponytail and dressed in the orange camp Half-blood shirt, black pants and hiker boots had entered the Big house without any of them noticing. She gave Jason a dark look that were just screaming "Don't you mess with me" and then Percy a look that might've just killed him right there. Chiron looked confused and didn't seem to know which of the young campers he should focus on.

"Annabeth, I don't think…" Percy gritted through is teeth, but Annabeth ignored him.

"I bet that's why Zeus isn't at all that happy, Chiron." She said and sat down on a chair close to the centaur. "You know after all, Zeus is good with the lovey-dovey, but I doubt his son being the same is that appealing to him, war coming up and stuff."

"I… Is this true, Percy?" Chiron asked, still looking confused and like it was way too much information this early in the morning. Percy gave Annabeth another angry look but Annabeth didn't look at all interested in being scared of him or regret telling on them.

"Well, yeah. I mean not that it has been going on for long." Percy hurried to add. "But yeah I guess you could say we…"

"Have a relationship, yes." Jason added, staring down Annabeth to see how she would react to it but Annabeth still didn't even acknowledge the fact that he was alive, and really not there. She just looked at Chiron, like she didn't want to miss a second of his reaction.

"Well this is… Okay." Chiron said, looking tempted to sit down, which Jason didn't know was possible for a man who was half horse. "So Zeus came to you because he's… not a fan of your relationship? You really think that was the reason for his visit?"

Percy shrugged.

"I don't know. He just went on and on about how Jason needed to be focused and that I, somehow, ruined that. That Jason need to be strong, prepared for battle and that our relationship keeps him off guard. But I don't understand…" he added, and gave Chiron an almost worried look. "I thought war wasn't… I mean… We managed the most of it and I thought the worst part was over. Am I wrong?"

"No, that's a conclusion we've all been having." Chiron sighed. "But then again, there will always be enemies. Always someone that's not on our side. It's very well possible, being a god and all, that Zeus knows something we don't and his worried about how we will handle it."

"Well he shouldn't." Jason added, almost feeling angry now. "I'm prepared. I'm more fit than ever, I've been working out a lot."

"I bet." Annabeth said under her breath and Jason was somehow tempted to punch her, until he remembered that he really shouldn't.

"Nevertheless." Chiron said, like he felt something going on that he didn't want to be involved in. "We need to find out what this is all about. Usually I'd leave this to the younger campers but then again, you know the drill Percy…"

"You want me to…?"

"Yes. You should go see the Oracle. And bring Jason, as well. I bet you could use a pair of extra ears. And then, why don't bring Annabeth too? It's been a long time since she saw the Oracle."

"Chiron, I don't.." Annabeth started protesting and Percy as well, but Jason could see that there was no way they would get out of it. Chiron had already decided.

"You all go. Bring me back a good prophecy now, and please, try not to kill each other."


End file.
